


Coffee Shop Around the Corner

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt stumbles upon a coffee shop owned by Sebastian, and they hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going, I just liked the idea. Hopefully I can write a second part at some point. I am a sucker for a coffee shop AU. the title is a reference to the movie 'You've Got Mail', staring Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks, which I highly recommend.

 

The City was not what Kurt had expected. Yes, it had the energy that he thrived on, it had Broadway, Fashion Week, and his dream school, but it never slowed down.  When he laid down at night in Bruce’s warm embrace, he could hear cars honking, shouted conversations, and screeching tires, something that was a rare occurrence back in Lima.  After a few months an experimenting with a white noise machine he had adjusted, and the only thing that he needed was to find a calm place away from home. He loved his roommates dearly, but with Dani and Santana dating, and Rachel singing her lungs out in preparation for Funny Girl, the loft was becoming crowded.  On one such day, with a paper due in one of his classes and a voice wailing out “I am the Greatest Star” from the shower for the thousandth time, he decided it was time to find a calm place away from home.

               He remembered a small hole-in-the-wall coffee place from one of his walks, and headed towards it, laptop bag swung over his shoulder and textbooks held to his chest in a futile attempt to block out some of the wind.  After about five minutes he came to his destination, a small sign painted over the door informed him that the place was called “The Coffee Shop Around the Corner”. Intrigued, he opened the door, looking around the place for a clue to the name.  Most walls were typical coffee shop walls, featuring art by local artists, but one wall stood out. It was covered in photographs. Mostly regular 4x6in disposable camera pictures and polaroid’s. He approached the counter, and ordered a Mocha, long since giving up the non-fat part, with the amount of walking he did in the city he deserved to let loose on his coffee order.

               After retrieving his coffee, he wandered over to the wall of photos, setting his laptop and textbooks down at a table against the wall, he sat down, looking at the pictures closest to him.  There were pictures of flowers, forests, but most were of a small boy and girl playing together, running around the yard, but as the picture collage ran across the wall, the boy and girl grew older, and the boy was in fewer of the pictures. Sometimes they were with other people, their parents he assumed.  As they grew it became less obvious that they were siblings. The boy’s hair darkened a bit, whilst the girl’s became more blonde every summer. They both were tall, and suddenly Kurt realized why the boy had looked familiar.  

“Sebastian?” he muttered, trying to peer at the pictures further along the wall. Along with recognizing the boy, Kurt realized how creepy he must look right now, staring into someone else’s life, especially once he realized who it was, and he quickly turned back to the table.  Someone walked around him to a spot in front of the table near where the pictures of the older Sebastian and sister were. He glanced up to see Sebastian pinning another photo to the wall, where the photos ended, extending the collage. 

               Kurt let out a small gasp, and Sebastian turned to look at him. “Kurt? What are you doing in my coffee shop?”

“I um, well, I was getting coffee, I didn’t know it was your shop.” Kurt stammered, not really sure what to say to someone he hadn’t seen since his Ex-boyfriend proposed to him.

“What? The wall full of pictures didn’t give it away?” Sebastian smirked, Kurt responded by rolling his eyes. “Where is shortstack? Shouldn’t he be here with you about now?”

“We broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I figured you were all gungho for the chapel last I saw.” Sebastian said, taking a seat across from Kurt, moving his textbooks to the floor.

“Yeah, well, I figured Blaine was all for fidelity, but I guess I was wrong.”

Sebastian looked stunned. “Wait, dapper dick cheated on you?”

“Yes, for the second time, now, if we could please not talk about my failed relationship that would be great.” Kurt said, starting to wish he had stayed back at the loft.

“Woah, no, I’m sorry again, just stunned at the stupidity of any man who would cheat on you. I may have enjoyed more than my fair share of random hook-ups as a kid, but even I have a moral code.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Kurt asked, thrown off by the lack of insults being exchanged between them.

“If it makes you feel better, your scarf looks like someone threw food coloring at a throw blanket, then cut it up and labeled it as couture.”

“Um, sure….” Kurt replied, looking in confusing at Sebastian’s grin.

“Ok, truthfully it’s a combination of things. One, I have to be nice to customers here, they tend not to buy coffee when you compare their clothes to parade floats, two, if I did compare your clothing to a parade float it would be an outright lie, and I have an exhibit tonight.” Sebastian smiled.

“An exhibit? In a museum?” Kurt asked.

“Well, in an art gallery, for photography. Obviously I didn’t take all these pictures on the wall, but I took a lot of them. Most here are of my sister, but I have been putting a portfolio together.”

“Good for you then, I didn’t know you were into that.”  Kurt said.

“Yeah, I don’t get much time to work on it, since I’m busy with this shop, but I finally got someone interested in setting up an exhibit. Hopefully I can get some money for that.”

“I have heard that money can be helpful.” Kurt grinned.

“Indeed. So, what are you doing in New York? I knew you went to school here but what brought you to my humble shop?” Sebastian leaned back against the chair, putting his hands behind his head.

“Well, currently I am escaping my roommates. Rach got Fanny, and spends all her time singing. I may love Funny Girl, but there is only so much I can take.  Besides, everyone knows that my rendition of ‘I’m the Greatest Star’ is the best.”

“Wait, Rachel got Fanny? Wow. Well, good for her.” Sebastian said.

“You sound shocked.”

“I assumed that you would be the first to have a big break, not Hobbit Number 2.” Sebastian admitted.

“I am flattered, but alas, no roles for me. Which is fine, I work at Callbacks, the diner with the singing waiters, and I have school, so I am pretty busy.”

“That’s good, I haven’t been to Callbacks since I moved here. It is a cool place.”

“It has its moments, when Santana and Rachel don’t fight over songs, and sometimes I find boxes of yeast infection cream in the kitchen, which is disturbing.”

Sebastian slowly shook his head, laughing. “I am glad I don’t have to deal with that. One of my employees liked to bring a light saber to work, but that stopped after a big can of coffee beans fell all over the floor.”

“Oh god, I would hate to have to clean that up. Sounds awful.” Kurt laughed.

“Oh it was. The sound though was the worst, sounded like the worst hailstorm ever.” Sebastian chuckled.

“I can imagine. So how did you end up with a coffee shop?” Kurt asked.

“My parents gave it to me, they have this strange idea that it will make me mature and responsible.”

“Well has it?” Kurt asked, curious.

“Somewhat. I mean, I have a reason to not sleep in every day, and I can manage money now and enjoy it, but I don’t feel too different.”

“Really? So the reformed Sebastian is going ok?” Kurt asked, remembering a comment Blaine had made about Seb saying he was going to be nice.

“It’s going quite well. I haven’t seemed to have offended you yet, and my employees like me. So yeah, it’s going well.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kurt said.  Kurt glanced at his watch.  Sighing, he spoke. “I have to leave, my shift starts in an hour and I have to change and head down there.”

“Ah, damn. Well, I guess I will see you again sometime?” Sebastian asked.

“Sure thing.” Kurt said, gathering his text books, disappointed that he didn’t get a chance to study, but he realized he was glad to have met Sebastian.  He started walking towards the door, and turned back to Sebastian, who was watching him leave. “See you later, Seb. Oh, and I love the ‘You’ve Got Mail’ reference.”

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah, I thought you might like that. Goodbye, Kurt.”

Kurt left the establishment with a smile. He headed back to his apartment, where he was greeted with an overdone performance of ‘Don’t Rain on My Parade’, where in Rachel was standing on the couch while Dani and Santana were trying to watch TV.  Deciding he didn’t want to get involved, he made a beeline for his room, and changed, leaving the apartment a few minutes later. He walked the few blocks to Callbacks and clocked in.  He put on his apron and walked out to the floor to take orders.

               He had been working for a few hours, when his coworker Lindsey came up to him, tapping his shoulder. “There’s a man here requesting you, table 9.”

“Okay, I’ll take it, let me just finish over here.” He said, nodding towards the plates in his arms he had yet to deliver.

“No worries, the man said he wasn’t in a hurry.”

‘ _weird_.’ Kurt thought, but got back to work. He wondered if maybe his dad was visiting, but he had talked to him that morning, and he had been home.  He delivered the plates, and looked around to make sure everyone in his section was doing fine, before he walked over to Lindsey’s section, stopping at table 9. “Sebastian? What are you-?”

“Hi, Kurt. My sister stopped by and we wanted to eat out. Figured that if you worked here it must be good.” Sebastian praised.

“Well thank you, but I am afraid I don’t do any of the cooking, just wait tables.”  Kurt admitted.

“You see, I heard that for a few extra dollars we could get you to sing.” Sebastian smiled.

“Yes, you could…” Kurt trailed off.

“Okay, well then we will both have the garden salad, and a song.”

“What song do you want?” Kurt asked.

“Hmm, I heard you can do a fantastic rendition of ‘Not the Boy Next Door’.” Sebastian winked.

“I don’t have my gold pants, but I’ll see what I can do. Just let me get your food out.” Kurt walked back to the kitchen and placed their orders before returning to the floor to check on his patrons. Deeming that they seemed satisfied he returned to the kitchen and carried out plates for Sebastian and his sister.

“Alright, here you are.” Kurt smiled at both of them.

“Oh, how rude of me, Kurt, this is my sister, Clarissa.”

Clarissa raised her hand out to shake Kurt’s. “Pleasure.” She said, obviously a few years older than her brother. She leaned towards him and stage whispered, “Sebastian couldn’t stop talking about you on the way over.”

Kurt turned to Sebastian. “Oh really?” He watched in delight as Sebastian’s face turned a bright shade of red. “Well, would you look at that. He’s capable of a blush. I didn’t think I would live to see the day.”  Kurt said dramatically.

Clarissa winked at him.  “Yes, our little Sebastian does look a bit red.” She teased.

“Shut up.” He glared at his sister. “Alright Kurt, you gonna sing now?”

Kurt turned to the band playing a short distance away and they started playing. Kurt walked onto the stage, swaying his hips to the song before he started singing.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_

_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_

_I've seen the world at a faster pace_

_And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_

_Underneath there is somebody new_

 

He got into the music, taking the mic off the stand and moving around the small stage, glancing down at Sebastian who was starring, and Clarissa, who couldn’t seem to decide if she wanted to watch Kurt perform or Sebastian’s reaction to the performance. Feeling gutsy, he moved near to the piano, and jumped up onto it, rolling his hips and smirking at Sebastian, whose jaw had dropped.

_I am not_

_The boy next door_

_I don't belong_

_Like I did before_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_

_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

Kurt jumped back down to the floor, and moved out onto the floor, singing to the different customers.

_Oh, I can't come back there anymore_

_'Cause I am not the boy next door_

_You've been savin' those souvenirs,_

_Faded photographs from our foolish years_

_We made plans, but they're wearin' thin_

_And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in_

He purposely avoided Sebastian’s table for a while, and stepped onto the diner’s bar, dancing with several of the waitresses who had joined him.

_And those mem'ries will just weigh me down_

_'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown_

Kurt jumped off the counter and walked over to Sebastian, who had managed to pick his jaw up from off the floor. Clarissa was smirking at him, and Kurt realized Sebastian must have learned it from his sister.  Kurt stood on the thick wall separating the booths, standing over Sebastian.

_I am not_

_The boy next door_

_I don't belong_

_Like I did before_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_

_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

Kurt knelt down and leaned over to Sebastian, holding his hand out to him, which Sebastian took.

_Oh, I can't go back there anymore_

_'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!_

At the ‘uh!’ he pulled back, walked down the wall and jumped down, heading back to the stage.

_I'm not sorry for just bein' me_

_But if you'd look past the past you could see_

_That I am not (I am not the boy next door)_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_

_You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me_

_I can't go back there anymore_

_'Cause I am not (You are not)_

_I am not (You are not)_

_I am not the boy next door_

The song finished and Kurt bowed low, enjoying the moment in the spotlight. The customers erupted in cheers, clapping and whistling, until Kurt left the stage and walked back to Sebastian’s table.

“So how was that?” He asked with a straight face.

“That was fucking fantastic!” Sebastian said. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Kurt, that was especially amazing.” Clarissa congratulated.

“Do you think you could give me a private performance later?” Sebastian grinned.

“Sorry Sebby, no lap dances without a first date.” Kurt joked.

“Alright, how about coffee at my shop, tomorrow afternoon?” Sebastian asked.

“Wait, seriously? I thought you were joking.” Kurt said, eyes wide.

“I am dead serious.” Sebastian said.

“Ok, yeah.” Kurt nodded, still stunned.

“Does 2 work for you?” Sebastian asked. Clarissa was smiling at the two of them interacting.

“Of course.” Kurt replied.

“Kurt! Get back to work!” His boss called out from the bar, interrupting the moment.

“Well, that’s my cue to exit.” Kurt said. They said their goodbyes, but Kurt tended to gravitate towards their table during slow moments, while they finished their meal. Finally they left, and Kurt was left alone to wonder about how tomorrow would go.   

 

 

 


End file.
